A guide to the Ninja of Agatea
'History of the ninja' There are two main theories about how the ninja came into being, both linked to the samurai of the Empire. In the first theory, outcasts of society banded together against the ruling warrior class - the samurai. It is said that those unwilling to serve the samurai and their lords fled to remote and mountainous regions of the Empire. There they banded together, creating villages and training in the martial arts, espionage, swordplay, assassination and the art of disguise. They soon became renowned for their skills and warlords would hire them to perform missions the samurai were unwilling to take. The second theory posits that the ninja were specially selected samurai trained in the arts of espionage and assassination. 'The ninja of today' Whatever their origins, the ninja of today have found a special niche in Agatean society. They have formalised their teaching methods and codified their ideals. They value honour, amongst themselves most of all, and have adopted a system where one ninja is elected as Sensei to create laws which all ninja must obey. While they primarily focus on assassination, or inhuming, as it is also known, they are still taught a variety of other useful skills. They are expected to become masters of Agatean culture and arts so as to better blend in. The ninja first became a force for political change in the Hunghung court where assassination was a part of every day life in the great political game. Recognising that even merchants and common citizens have enemies, they have since branched out to other cities, including Bes Pelargic, and offer their services to anyone who can afford them. 'Ninja officials' There are five ninja officials: Sensei The Sensei is a ninja, of the rank jounin, who has been elected by other ninja to head the organisation. The Sensei is charged with creating the rules that all ninja must obey and punishing those ninja that fail to do so. He or she also has the means to protect ninja from outside threats by placing vendetta contracts on individuals who target ninja. The Sensei can appoint Karuma who are ninja capable of closing these contracts. Mentors There are two ninja Mentors - one must be female and the other male. Mentors are appointed by the Sensei and have the task of helping the Sensei and assisting ninja and punishing rule breakers when the Sensei is away. Avatar Appointed by the Sensei, the role of Avatar of the Ninja is an important one. The Avatar should embody everything a ninja should be. He or she is both a gentle guide and a disciplinarian. The Avatar may shame ninja who do not behave appropriately and forgive those who have made amends. Poet Laureate The Poet Laureate is the official poet for the ninja. He or she is appointed by the Sensei and is given the duties of writing poetry for official events and approving other ninja's poetry for inclusion in the library. The ninja who currently hold these positions can be seen on a scroll in the entrance to the building. 'Ninja staff' Master Yung A respected elder of the ninja, Master Yung's role is to teach ninja the skills they will need to advance through the ranks. He likes to stroll around the building and is often found relaxing in the lounge. Tu For Teeh Skilled in performing the tea ceremony, Tu For Teeh trains ninja to perform this most complex ritual with due respect to tradition. She can be found in the tea room. Nokanko Nokanko guards the entrance to the building, making sure that only ninja pass into the rooms beyond it. Teli The public face of the ninja, Teli spends her time in the public inhumation office, greeting visitors and accepting contracts and donations. Sec Li Sec Li watches over the contract scroll in the lounge, it is to him that ninja go to collect their earnings. Iki Banu It is Iki Banu's job to see that willing ninja develop an appreciation for Agatean crafts such as pottery, flower arranging, furoshiki and playing musical instruments. Pretty Fast Heel Adept at healing, Pretty Fast Heel will heal wounds and mend broken legs for a small fee. She can be found just a short distance from the dojo, much to the relief of those ninja over-confident in their abilities. Long Nudle An expert chef, Long Nudle works in the restaurant making delectable dishes for ninja to consume. His specialty is a dish made with blowfish, which is deadly if not prepared correctly. Grasping Hands Grasping Hands runs the equipment shop located off the dojo. Pan Hing Pan Hing has duties that are not prudent to mention. Rhed Taip Rhed Taip is charged with running the Ru Noperi and seeing that only ninja who are skilled enough pass into the ranks of jounin. Wun Hair Bunn Stationed in the library, Wun Hair Bunn acts as librarian, secretary and general busybody. She is the person to see to collect inhumation belts and headbands. 'Ninja ranks' There are three ranks of ninja: genin, chunin and jounin. All previously untrained ninja start as genin. Genin are not allowed to inhume or vote and cannot advance beyond level fifty. Chunin are able to vote in elections and close specially selected contracts (on NPCs). Chunin are unable to advance beyond level one hundred and seventy five. To become a chunin, a genin must tell Master Yung that he or she is ready to inhume. The Master will then quiz the ninja to see if this is true. A jounin is a ninja of the highest rank. Jounin may close all contracts listed in the scroll, vote in elections and become the Avatar, a Mentor or the Sensei. A jounin may also advance his or her skills to the highest possible level. To become a jounin, a chunin must pass the Ru Noperi - a test of skill and a ninja's attention to detail. Finding the start to the Ru Noperi is its first test. 'Advancing' All ninja must advance with the assistance of Master Yung. Genin and chunin are required to carry out chores in order to advance. Not only is this a good saving on cleaning staff, it also demonstrates that there is something to be learnt even when doing the most menial of tasks. As ninja advance through the ranks, they are given animal titles based on level. Each animal has some attribute or skill that a ninja of that level either embodies or should aspire to. 'Facilities and training' The ninja facilities in the headquarters on Silk Lane are so complete that a ninja need only leave them to close contracts. A dormitory with sleeping mats and a communal chest can be found upstairs. There ninja may store items they wish to donate to other ninja. Basic bathing facilities can be found in the vegetable garden. Meals can be taken in the restaurant on the ground floor and a relaxing game of chess can be played with others in the lounge to the south. The secluded garden is ideal for meditation and the library for quiet contemplation. There are numerous rooms in which a ninja may practise his or her skills. Combat may be practised in the dojo and various artistic skills can be honed in the craft room and pottery. There are many other training opportunities available elsewhere for the observant ninja. 'Inhuming' Once a ninja has learnt the inhuming technique from Master Yung, he or she can start closing contracts. Active contracts are listed on the scroll in the lounge. There is no need to formally accept a contract, instead a ninja just needs to find the person and attempt to inhume them. If successful, payment will be waiting for the ninja upon their return to the lounge. A percentage of the contract cost is taken for adminstrative costs. 'Seppuku' If a ninja breaks the rules set by the Sensei to the point where one of the officials is forced to shame him or her, the ninja may make amends by performing seppuku. In this highly ritualised ceremony, held in the secluded garden, the shamed ninja dons ceremonial garb and commits suicide with a ceremonial sword. In doing so, he or she expunges his or her shame and is once again considered to be an honourable ninja. This ceremony must be witnessed by Master Yung. Ground Floor --- --- --- --- a. Entrance |a|-|b|-|c| |d| b. Pond --- --- --- --- c. Secluded garden | | \ | d. Tea room --- --- --- --- e. Public inhume office |e| |f|-|g|-|h| f. Restaurant --- --- --- --- g. Vegetable garden | | | h. Corridor --- --- --- i. Private inhume office |i| |j|-|k| j. Poison lab --- --- --- k. Corridor \ / l. Healing quarters --- --- --- --- m. Craft room |l| |m|-|n|-|o| n. Corridor and stairs --- --- --- --- o. Pottery \ / | p. Furniture storage --- --- --- --- q. Dojo |p|-|q|-|r| |s| r. Feared spikes of death --- --- --- --- s. Pottery kiln \ t Equipment shop --- |t| --- First Floor --- --- a. Staff dormitory |a| |b| b. The Sensei's bedroom --- --- c. Staff lounge | | d. The female Mentor's room --- --- --- --- e. The male Mentor's room |c| |d|-|e| |f| f. The Sensei's office --- --- --- --- g. Student dormitory \ | | / h. Corridor --- --- --- --- i. Corridor and stairs |g|-|h|-|i|-|j| j. Voting room --- --- --- --- k. The Avatar's office | | l. The Poet's office --- --- --- --- m. Library entrance |k| |l|-|m|-|n| n. Library --- --- --- --- Category:Traditions Category:Player Guide